


The Rave

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Pack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lydia's birthday and she decides to take everyone to a rave that's happening outside of town. Stiles ends up dancing with some anonymous guy and Derek doesn't take it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rave

**Author's Note:**

> Established pack. (I'm counting Lydia and Allison as 'pack')

Jackson got the pack tickets to a rave outside of town at an old warehouse. It wasn’t his idea, it was Lydia’s. Derek told Lydia to keep her birthday as low key as possible, which basically meant no party with anyone other than the pack. So Lydia found a loophole, and decided the pack would be going out together, to a rave. Derek wasn’t too happy, but he couldn’t argue that she had found a way around what he had said.  


There was a line close to a half a mile long outside the warehouse when the pack arrived. Lydia lead the pack past the huge line and straight up to the huge metal doors where people were being let inside. She walked with determination, tickets in hand and her lips pressed in a thin line. 

“These 8 are with me,” Lydia said, pointing to the pack and handing over the tickets. 

The man at the door counted them out and then lifted the garage like door to let them pass. The warehouse was packed with people, and there were still more outside waiting to get in. 

The pack immediately split up, much to Derek’s disapproval. Scott and Allison took off for the seated section to make out, or do whatever Scott and Allison do in a place full of sweaty people and loud music. 

Lydia dragged Jackson to the middle of the dance floor and started jumping to the beat of the music. She grabbed on to Jackson’s arms and made him jump with her. Jackson looked like an idiot but he didn’t care as long as Lydia was still smiling. It was her birthday after all.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd drifted into the crowd and seemingly disappeared altogether. 

Stiles turned to Derek to mention that they were the only two left, but Derek had disappeared too, which Stiles really should have expected. The guy was always popping in and out, looming, hovering over his shoulder, just creeping around in general. Not much had changed as far as Derek’s ‘creeper’ ways since they became a pack. 

“Thanks for leaving me alone guys!” Stiles yelled into the crowd, his voice lost in the upbeat techno and chatter of people. He waded into the throngs of people and moved his shoulders to the beat of the music while he walked. His destination wasn’t clear, but he thought he had seen a bar on their way in, so he was heading in the general direction of where he thought he saw it.

The lights went out and the Dj started yelling into his mic over the music. “All you people ready for this!?”

The crowd cheered and Stiles could swear he lost 30% of his hearing for the rest of his life. 

“I want everyone to turn on their wristbands and glow sticks right now. I want to see this place light up!”

The crowd lit up like a wave. Bright green, pink, red and yellow lights flashed and glowed all around Stiles. The light was all focus on people’s wrists, and Stiles couldn’t make out the faces around him too well. The strobe lights came back on and the music got louder, the bass thumping in Stiles’s chest.

Stiles felt an arm snake around his waist and he was pulled flush against someone’s body. He flailed and spun around, arms flying around him, knocking into a few people and earning him several irritated looks. 

“Chill,” the person said, voice obviously that of a male. 

“I don’t really want to dance with anyone,” Stiles yelled, voice barely audible to his own ears over the music. He couldn’t see the stranger’s face and wished he had a light to hold up to see. The people nearby seemed to move away from Stiles and his ‘friend’, creating even poorer lighting for Stiles to see by.

“It’s okay, we can just dance next to each other,” the stranger said, swaying his body closer to Stiles, but not touching.

And in that moment, Stiles thought, why the fuck not? It was just dancing. He couldn’t even see this guy, so it didn’t matter. It wasn’t as if he had to impress him. He just had to dance and have fun. That’s what the night was about, having fun.

Stiles bobbed his head and rocked with the bass, just moving how his body wanted to. How is body wanted to move was apparently closer to the stranger, and bump into him. 

Next thing Stiles knew he was dancing hip to hip with the stranger. “I don’t normally do stuff like this,” he said, no longer having to yell so loud since they were practically pressed together.

“Me neither,” the guy said, mouth closer to Stiles’s ear then he remembered. The stranger pushed his hips into Stiles’s and grinded against him. “Want to get a little closer?”

“Sure,” Stiles grinned, a sudden wave of confidence washing over him. He was anonymous, he could do anything he wanted. Well, almost anything, nothing bad, or too sexual. Or maybe sexual. It was his choice after all. Nobody was pushing him. Yeah, maybe he would take this guy home tonight for a one night stand.

The stranger’s hand came up and rested on Stiles’s waist and they grinded against each other for what seemed like forever. Forever was really only ten minutes and Stiles could feel himself getting aroused just as another set of arms encircled his waist and pulled him away from the stranger. 

“Hey!” Stiles yipped, clawing at the hands on his waist.

“Shut up,” the intruder growled, teeth snapping beside Stiles’s ear.

Stiles knew that voice anywhere, even with the loud music distorting all sound. That voice belonged to Derek. 

“Dude, we were dancing,” the stranger complained, pushing Derek’s shoulder.

Stiles looked worriedly at the stranger, knowing his life expectancy just went down about a thousand percent. He didn’t even have to look at Derek to know his eyes were red. The growl coming from Derek rivaled that of the bass thumping out from the speakers. 

The stranger took a few steps back and then faded into the surrounding people. 

“No one gets that close to you again,” Derek said, lips right next to Stiles’s ear.

If Stiles wasn’t aroused before, he surely was now. This was Derek. Derek freaking Hale, the Alpha of the pack, slotted against his back, teeth nipping at the shell of his ear. Stiles always had a crush on Derek, just a small one, but it got a little bigger every time they were together, but now it was a full blown crush that he wouldn’t mind turning into a one night stand or something else.

“You’re mine, Stiles,” Derek said, his tongue leaving a wet stripe up the side of Stiles’s neck.

Stiles turned himself around and Derek’s grip loosened. “I know I’m yours, your pack, but you can’t just-” 

“No,” Derek growled, eyes red and staring Stiles down. 

Stiles knew what Derek meant the first time. He didn’t know why he was trying to deny that this was happening. That Derek wasn’t just defending him from some potential creep, but that Derek actually liked him and was calling him ‘mine’. 

Derek pulled Stiles flush against him and bent his head down to latch on to Stiles’s neck and dragged his fangs along the side. Stiles shivered and a small whimper like noise escaped his throat. 

“Don’t mention this to the others,” Derek whispered with a nip to the jaw.

Stiles nodded as Derek pushed him away gently, the contact gone too soon for Stiles’s liking. As if he was going to tell Scott that the Alpha just mouthed his neck. Scott probably wouldn’t believe him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be continued. Let me know.


End file.
